Cormag
Cormag (called Cugar in the Japanese version) is a gentle, compassionate commander serving in the Grado military and who and loves both his country and his Emperor. He also harbours a love for kittens and possesses a strong sense of justice, which will eventually lead him to defect and join Eirika or Ephraim following the invasion and conquest of Renais. Death Quote: "Blast! My brother would never have gone out like this..." Character History Cormag was raised with his brother Glen in the country. As children, the brothers would labour in the fields of their parents, often having to chase birds and animals from their crops, and therefore becoming quite adept at throwing stones. When, sometime later, an imperial procession would make its way through Cormag's village, both he and his brother watched while situated on top of a tree. When the boys spotted a dog troubling the horses pulling the Emperor's carriage, they threw objects to drive the it away, as they would have done in the fields. In doing so, the brothers accidentally hit some of the Emperor's men, and were themselves arrested for what appeared to be an attack upon the emperor's men. Emperor Vigarde, however, personally rescued the boys from imprisonment, and invited them accordingly to a feast. Upon taking note of Cormag's strength of arm, the emperor offers both the chance to join the military. Alongside his brother, Cormag would eventually rise in fame. Their exploits were told and made famous even in other countries like Renais. Before the events of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Glen becomes Vigarde's Sunstone general, and Cormag follows in his brother's stead. Both Cormag and Glen harbor dislike for General Valter, who was once stripped of his rank and exiled for his mistreatment of Grado civilians. This dislike embodies itself fully after Glen sets out to find and kill Princess Eirika, and is subsequently murdered by a bloodthirsty Valter. Valter returns to Grado with Glen's mangled corpse and tells Cormag that Eirika was the person responsible for his brother's death. Cormag becomes instantly bent on revenge and sets out to find Eirika. Eirika convinces Cormag that Glen did not fight her, and had let her go after referring to her as a kindhearted person. Believing in her, Cormag then realizes that the man who must have been responsible for his brother's death is Valter. He then defects from the Grado army and joins Eirika's group. Alternatively, in Prince Ephraim's storyline, Cormag follows General Selena in executing General Duessel, who has already betrayed his country. Cormag relates how Duessel had always treated him and his brother like his children, and is vexed at which path he should next pursue. Through the heated battle, Cormag meets up with Princess Tana of Frelia or General Duesell of Grado, who convinces him to trust in Duessel, and to protect him until his motives become clear. In either situation, Cormag can, at the player's discretion, fight with Valter during Ch. 15. In this scene, Cormag asks Valter whether or not he was responsible for Glen's death. Valter, confident in his ability to kill Cormag, replies in the positive. Initial Stats (Ephraim's route) *Lvl 9 *HP 30 *Str 14 *Skill 9 *Spd 10 *Luck 4 *Def 12 *Res 2 Promotion Gain Wyvern Rider to Wyvern Knight *HP +3 *Str +1 *Skill +2 *Spd +3 *Res +1 Pierce Skill (When activated, this skill will make enemy defense be 0, player attacks with full force) Wyvern Rider to Wyvern Lord *HP +4 *Str +2 *Skill +2 *Def +2 *Sword Skill E Grow Rate *HP 85% *Str 55% *Skill 40% *Spd 45% *Luck 35% *Def 25% *Res 15% Overall While most players have noticed Tana has better overall stats, they have also noticed that Cormag has better HP and Constitution, and Strength. People consider him as a Wyvern Lord than a Wyvern Knight, since Valter is already pre-promoted. But it would be better to max him out in the tower first and then promote him to a Wyvern Knight. Possible Endings Default Ending: Cormag, Aloof Lanceman Cormag returns to Grado in order to oversee the reconstruction of his country. Afterwards, he leaves by himself to travel the world. He returns later, and rejoins the Grado army not as a knight, but a regular soldier. Cormag and Tana: In this ending, Cormag returns to Grado in order to oversee it's reconstruction. Afterwards, he leaves to travel the world. Meanwhile, Princess Tana looks for him, and eventually finds him. When she does, she persuades Cormag to join the Frelian army; he accepts and she knights him personally. Other Supports *Artur *Duessel *Natasha *Seth Etymology His name is the Scottish form of the Irish name 'Cormac' which means 'son of defilement' from 'corb' (defilement) and 'mac' (son). Category:Playable characters Category:Sacred Stones Characters